infinite_big_brother_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
HoH Competitions
The 'Head of Household '(abbreviated HoH) is the position of supreme power and control in the Big Brother house. The Head of Household is selected at the start of the season and then after every eviction. The winner of Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction, but have the responsibility to nominate two of their fellow houseguests for potential eviction from the house. HOH Competition Each week, all houseguests compete in the HOH Competition. The outgoing HOH is ineligible in the following HOH competition after their win. However, The final 3 is the only time that an outgoing HOH can win consecutive HOH competitions. HOH competitions fall into one of three major categories: Quiz Competition Quiz competitions are fairly short and are shown during the live show. Questions range from events in the house to comments from previously evicted houseguests. The houseguests line up, each getting their own booth, unable to see each other. The host communicates to the houseguests through the microphone system in the backyard and can see the houseguests through a television screen outside of the house in the studio. She communicates the question to the houseguests, who then answer when she says "Answers, please." Typically, houseguests answer by turning a dial to either "True" or "False", "Yes" or "No", or "Red" or "Blue", although some competitions have used paddles, or cubes with houseguests pictures on them. One incorrect answer results in elimination. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. If, after all possible questions have been exhausted and there are still more than one remaining houseguest playing, the competition continues into a tiebreaker round. The answer is always a number, ranging from the number of seconds that the houseguests have been in the house to the weight in pounds of an object used in a competition. The houseguests write the number on a chalkboard provided for them. The houseguest closest to the number without going over becomes the HOH. If all competitors go over, the houseguest closest to the number becomes the HOH. Skill Skill competitions involve bowling type games or shuffleboard type games in which houseguests compete while trying to get their marker closest to a certain point without getting passed it. Although sometimes these competitions may differ from that format. The games are usually completed live, but at times, they're not complete by the end of the live show, and viewers can watch the outcome on the live feeds or on the following episode. Endurance Endurance competitions extend well past the time constraints of the one hour live program. They can be viewed by the live feeds on CBS.com. Houseguests generally line up in either a small platform, revolving cylinder, or in a cage. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. Some competitions require Houseguests to keep hold of a button. If they let go, a light goes out and they are eliminated, while others do not. Harsh weather conditions, such as rain sprinklers, falling leaves, or foamy "snow" are frequently included to make the competitions as grueling as possible. Other times, prizes are awarded to the first out of the competition to tempt the houseguests. Some competitions include both endurance and skill, such as filling up an enormous fishbowl with water, only using a teacup, while the water the houseguests need to transport are several yards away from the bowl. The Final HOH The Final HOH competition occurs when there are only three remaining houseguests in the house. It is broken into three parts; each to be played on a different day. The first competition is always an endurance competition and usually requires the houseguests to hold onto their key to the house through some sort of grueling weather condition. The winner of round one automatically advances to round three, while the two remaining houseguests compete in the skill competition. The final round is a quiz competition (Usually "Pay Close Attention" is played). The winner selects who to take to the final two, with the other houseguest being immediately evicted and seated with the jury. Being the most important HOH of the game, all houseguests are eligible to compete, even the outgoing HOH. List of Head of Household Competitions